


Beautiful and Damned

by girlswholikegirlsruletheworld



Series: The All Too Common Man [2]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Character Study, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Hyde wears a dress that's it, Plotless Fluff, and they go on a date, date, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswholikegirlsruletheworld/pseuds/girlswholikegirlsruletheworld
Summary: In 1885, a law was passed that criminalised sodomy and homosexuality. But when Edward Hyde wants to take his boyfriend on a date, then by the gods he is taking his boyfriend on a date.(Separation AU)
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Series: The All Too Common Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829626
Kudos: 49





	1. Path of the Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> just an excerpt from a longer Jekyll and Hyde fic that I never finished. hopefully written in the same style as the original novella.

How did Satan look when he made his way to Hell? Did he walk with a slump, hunched in himself, either from shame of his actions or the weight of his punishment? Did he cast his eyes to the ground, too weak and too blighted and too sinful to ever be allowed to glimpse the light of day again? Or did he walk with a long and confident stride, taking pride in not only his sin, his destruction, his violence, but also in his indifference to whatever consequence it would bring? Did he grin, like a beast hunting its prey, a divine predator to all the good of mankind? Did he take pleasure — heady, thrilling, dizzying pleasure — in being wicked, being evil, being contrary to the rule of good and decorum and order?

Jekyll sighed to think of it. He was not a man of religion — God, no, not at all — and he rather supported decisions made on science and rationality over ancient words and outdated law, but he did find himself, many times, transfixed by the tale of the rebellious Morning Star. Perhaps it was because he had so fiercely fought for his own ends, unwilling to bend to any higher authority. Perhaps it was because he was ambiguous, a mystery, a question yet unanswered, and as a scientist, such mysteries and questions drew his attention.

Or perhaps it was because, much like the Morning Star, the brightest Angel, who found himself on a path of evil, and regardless of the danger, plunged through the darkness to see his acts and impulses to their end, Jekyll too was on such a path of impulse and contradiction. Often was his mind filled with insane and idiotic and thrilling thoughts of being a contradiction, not only to the rules that he grew up into, the rules he set for himself, but also the unwritten, unspoken, but ever pervasive rules that restricted his society. Often, he thought of what it may be like to be violent, to be reckless, to snarl and growl at those who irritate him without having to be polite and good and kind.

However, though he often thought such things, such base and primal and primitive things, he rarely ever acted upon them. His greatest rebellion, yes, was punishable by law, but it was only one thing, and it was pursued for the sake of love — and that was his love with Hyde. A love that would, once upon a time, have been so easy to hide, and so easy to repress, for the disapproval of such a love and such a passion could be found anywhere, plainly written upon the faces and sneers of the men and women who walked the street. But now that he had it, now that he knew just what a thrill, a great pleasure it was, he did not think he would ever be content to go without it.

And he wondered, if he were to act on more of his thoughts, disgusting and indecorous and scorned by both God and man, would he be led on the same downward path, where it was so easy to fall, so easy to keep going, and yet near impossible to go back?

He shook his head. It was ridiculous. No, he was a good man, still. No matter the nature of his thoughts, it was his actions that would dictate his soul, and in action, he was a very good man. Reserved and yet confident, kind and giving but ever practical and pragmatic. He was a good man, and he liked it well, yes, he rather liked it. He would stay as such until he found his grave.

But oh, the thrill, the power in being, for a short time, perverse and sinful and alive — he really, really, really liked it.

And with Hyde, he could be all that without fear. For though Hyde, too, was a good man in many ways — caring and sweet and truly very honest with himself — he did not scorn evil, either. He talked of things that would make any good gentleman blush and stutter with often a very free and comfortable air, with large motions and jerky movements. He laughed, very loudly and crisply, and he did not ever seem to regret spitting profanity and vulgarity, though he did coo, as though scandalised, whenever it made Jekyll himself blush. He paid compliments and insults in equal measure, and when he was in the tide of great emotion, be that joy or anger or misery, he did not hide it — to Jekyll's amusement and awe.

Hyde, he was called; Hyde, he called himself, but there was very little he did hide.

And though it may look as though Hyde would hate the world, hate life, one of the things that Jekyll admired most in the man, who often looked like he had walked through both Hell and Heaven, was his love of life. Hyde spat at murder, and often bristled to think that some were mad enough to indulge in it. He detested the thought of death, and though Jekyll had often remarked that he himself was not afraid of it, Hyde often maintained that he had too much to live for to die anytime soon. And so lovely, so bright, so contagious was that respect for himself that so little seemed to afford, that Jekyll too found himself in love with the idea of life, when Hyde was around.

It was only all too easy to be in love with Hyde himself, knowing that; in love with his messy movements and sharp tongue and large, unrepentant grins and his overwhelming courage and remorseless love for life and self.

And Jekyll only found himself falling all the more in love when, that morning, before the sun had even fully dawned, Hyde had strutted into his room in a thick, red dress and a pretty white hat, his lips painted red and his green eyes flashing with an air of mischief.

"Edward!" hissed the doctor, when he woke to find his partner in the clothes of a common girl, sitting at the foot of the bed with one of Jekyll's books in his hands, looking almost like he had not noticed the change in his clothing, save for the savage smirk that pulled the corners of his lips up. "What — who — how — what are you doing?" he demanded, however quietly, in fear of waking his servants and having them see Hyde in his current state.

Hyde did nothing but raise an eyebrow, not even turning to meet the eyes of his flustered lover. "I think I'm reading, Henry, what of that? I thought you rather strongly encouraged learning!" he said, teasing and mocking. With a long hand, covered in a dirty silken glove, he smoothed the thick fabrics of the dress in a nonchalant manner, as if only absent-mindedly doing it. "Why so frantic, my dear?"

"You — what are you wearing?" asked Jekyll as he knelt by Hyde, his voice rather hoarse and his face painted the same shade of red as the dress Hyde had pulled on. It did not look particularly flattering on him, because he was small and thin and all filled with sharp edges rather than the soft curves of a woman, but again, the charm of his confidence more than made up for the rather awkward way that he filled up the dress. "And how — how did you get up here? You could have been seen — and in this dress — where would you even have gotten this dress! Edward, you reckless man, what if you'd been caught!"

"I climbed to your window from the court," answered Hyde, again nonchalant, though he did sport the beginnings of a blush deep in his chest, where the neck of the dress hung loose and clumsy. The dress was not particularly decorated, nor did it look difficult to wear, but it did seem like it would be rather a challenge to climb a house while wearing it, for it had layers upon layers of thick and heavy fabric. "I couldn't risk walking through the front door; there would've been much suspicion, if even the newsboys saw me."

Jekyll stared at Hyde pretty fixedly for a few seconds, part of him in awe of what seemed both like a calculated and whimsical decision on Hyde's end, and the other part of him worried and confused. "And — and why then did you take the risk of wearing this dress to start with? Exactly where and how and why, Edward, dear, why did you wear it?"

At last, Hyde folded the book shut again and met Jekyll's eyes, an ever sinister and sweet grin upon his lips. "You know I've friends in strange places," he said, rising to his feet and revealing that he still was barefoot. Jekyll chuckled and shook his head at the thought. "They were more than happy to lend me something of their trade, provided I return it before sunset. And much besides the source of this dress, no man in this time and place could be seen on the streets with another man; too much scorn, and much too much trouble."

"On — on the streets?" Jekyll asked, rising as well. "I don't — I'm afraid I don't follow. You know that we cannot be seen out together, and especially not now; the law will not protect us! And what — what will they think of me, of us, of you!"

Hyde scoffed. "Oh, please. I don't think I could have any worse a reputation," said he, and when he was close enough to Jekyll, he splayed his hands out against the man's broad chest. The hat, large and floppy, hid his hair and his face, and if angled well, it would also hide his shoulders, which were bared by the dress. If anyone were to happen upon them, without context, they might only seem like a couple — a normal, good and godly, couple — sharing a private moment. "And besides, no one will know you, or me. No one will know us. We will appear only to be a couple out on the town."

Jekyll swallowed. There was not much will in him left to deny Hyde his wish, especially after Hyde seemed so prepared for it. And to be out with Hyde, to love him and kiss him and hold him somewhere other than the darkest and most secretly kept of his rooms, and to care little of who might be seeing — it would be a dream. A dream of a madman, a dream of a doomed man, but a dream regardless. "Where — where do you plan on taking me?"

At the question, Hyde grinned and clapped, clearly taking it as consent. "Oh, you are a weak man, Henry Jekyll, and what pleasure I take in that!" he cried, and kissed Jekyll firmly for a short while, instead of answering. "I will take you to my own part of the city, dear, someplace where status is irrelevant, only power and strength, both of which I do think you have. You will be prepared before we leave, of course. Come now, get dressed, plainly and without extravagance, and get your hat and coat." And after yet another kiss, wherein Jekyll could near taste his excitement and cheer, Hyde danced away, the skirt of the dress twirling as he did.

"I've never been to your side of this town. Not since I bought your house," said Jekyll, as he made to get ready. Oh, he knew there was a danger to what they would do, and that if any of his friends from London's world of repute were to see him, they would so greatly scorn him and spit on him, for it was a disgrace indeed. But Hyde was not wrong in the slightest — Jekyll was a weak man, especially in anything related to Hyde, and he so greatly wanted to see the world that made Hyde so strong and beautiful as he was.

"I don't doubt that," returned Hyde, sitting on the large bed against Jekyll's pillows. He looked rather at home there, his knee drawn up so that he could rest his elbow on it while watching Jekyll. The doctor blushed under his gaze. "None of you in the higher ranks of society seem like you would care much about the world of the common man. Not your fault; don't worry."

Jekyll frowned. "You are much too easy with me," he said, fastening the last of his buttons and, from the side of his door, grabbing his cloak. "I would take interest, too, in your life, you know. Just as you've learned of my world and my rules and my side of living, it is upon me as your lover to be similarly invested in what you do daily." Then, after he called out to Poole that he was going out, they quickly left the main building of the house and found their way to the court. The sun was brighter now, much brighter, and it made the red of Hyde's clothing ever brighter, but even so, one other star still was visible. The Morning Star.

"You are a sweet man, my dear," said Hyde, as he put a hat upon Jekyll's head and made sure that their faces were hidden well, "and it is very sweet indeed of you to take interest in my days. But I don't wish to tell you, love; no." He pressed himself against Jekyll, his eyes earnest and his lips so slightly parted, and when Jekyll held his breath in anticipation, the small and wicked man burst into laughter and pushed away. He took Jekyll's hand in his own and began to pull at him. "I will show you."

And if Jekyll could only scarcely put up any resistance, he decided that he could not be blamed. It was a chance to learn, after all, of a world that existed by his own but one he knew devilish little about.

And what scientist would be caught dead rejecting an opportunity to learn?


	2. The Greatest Quiver of Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward takes Henry to a brothel. That's it.

"Edward, just where do you think you're taking me—"

"Oh, be calm, you worrisome fool; you speak as though I'm about to take you to the darkest alleyways of London to have my way with you," Hyde chuckled, his left hand held tightly in the doctor's own large hands, and his right keeping the skirt of his dress from sweeping the dirt of the London streets. Many had stared at him for such an action, as it was rather famously associated with girls of nightly business, but not one man had said anything about it, perhaps because of the snarl that Hyde would make, should any of them try to. "That will wait until the end of the day."

"I expect you to keep that promise," Jekyll whispered against Hyde's ear, as quietly as he could, and Hyde chortled, squeezing the doctor's hand.

"Henry, you disgraceful, shameless sinner, you," Hyde sang, mocking innocence and piety in his tone, despite the wide smirk decorating his lips. The red glaze with which he'd covered them that morning had long vanished, licked away by either Hyde or Jekyll's impatience, but still they looked sweet and oh so very sinful. "And you know me; I keep my word, however maliciously I sometimes do it. And now, could you please calm your panic? We're here?"

Jekyll's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Here?" he hissed, puzzled, as Hyde put his other hand to his mouth, probably to mask his laughter. Jekyll, however, did not see the humour in their situation, or in the location which Hyde had so contrived to bring them to. "Here — Hyde, you madman, what are we doing, here?"

Fluttering his lashes and pushing out his lips, which looked rather comical when he was close to shaking with laughter, Hyde answered in a high-pitched and feminine-sounding voice and drawl, "Why, sir, what else does one do when they come upon a brothel?" The confirmation of their location made Jekyll's face go scarlet, and Hyde, though he was now snickering like a wicked fox, added, "And surely, someone as good looking as you, sir, will be glad, yes very glad to be here, for the girls would fall all over someone such as you!"

"Hyde!" Jekyll hissed, swatting the mischievous man by the wrist, and Hyde broke into ever more bursts of laughter.

"Oh, you're too serious, Henry," Hyde finally said, calming his laughter as he rounded upon the doctor with a kiss to his mouth and his cheeks. "Of course I didn't bring you here for that purpose; what man would want to see his lover engaged with someone else? I'm not foolish, though certainly I am reckless. No, I brought you here to meet my friends, you silly man."

"And your friends are — are mistresses of darkness?" Jekyll asked, slowly, so that he didn't offend his lover, but Hyde only barked out a loud laugh and again kissed him, as though reminding him that it was only his lips allowed to touch Jekyll's.

"Yes, love; where did you think I got the dress from? No 'respectable' woman," Hyde said, his voice turning a derisive tune at the word 'respectable,' "would lend a lowly, ridiculous man her clothing."

"I did not think any woman would lend a man her dress," mumbled Jekyll, under his breath, as Hyde, in typical fashion, tugged him by the arm into the building. He was rather uncomfortable, as they entered, for though it was not yet open for business, there were many women within in various stages on undress, and his face burned a shade of red like the flames in a hearth. It was not a sight he was particularly interested in, of course, but it still was a rather odd experience. "Hyde, really, could we not have gone elsewhere?"

Hyde, though he still looked fond and rather pretty in the dress, huffed in impatience. "Do stop calling me 'Hyde', I don't care for the distance," he muttered, flushing the slightest bit of red, his other hand tightening in its grip on the dress. "And really, Henry, you wish to go elsewhere?" he added, a great defiance in his tone, "Where else in town would women like them be safe?"

To that question, Jekyll had no answer, for he had never met yet a woman like those Hyde described. It was not a thing done by any gentleman, very simply, to give in to lust and passion with a nameless girl, and Jekyll himself particularly had never quite been interested in trysts with women. "I don't know, I'm sure," Jekyll eventually said, taking a great breath and finally looking up to meet Hyde's blank gaze. "Well then, it is your world. Do guide me through it."

A bright fire lit in the acidic green of Hyde's eyes, and seemingly with great excitement, he wrapped an arm of his around one of Jekyll's. He picked up the skirt of the dress, hiking it up rather high so he could leap about in the way typical of breathtaking and beautiful Edward Hyde. "There," he declared, with a great flourish, "that is the inquisitive mind I fell in love with. Now come, there's not much time until sunset, and I know that even with me here, you'll want to escape the second this place opens."

With that, Hyde led them through the building, and it was rather a strange experience to see how familiar Hyde was with the women who lived there. Though it was clear that Hyde had neither romantic nor sexual interest in the women — for even as they conversed, Hyde held tight to his arm, never letting go, and snarling rather viciously at any woman who looked too long at Jekyll — there was still a strange bit of feeling stirring in Jekyll's heart; a rather primitive and possessive one that, disgraceful though it may be, did not go away even as he concluded that it was an unnecessary jealousy. He made conversation politely enough, but before long, Hyde tried to excuse himself, seemingly to change his clothes, and a very ugly thing reared its head in the pit of Jekyll's stomach.

"I think I'll follow you," Jekyll said, as Hyde made to leave, and though there was a rather smug grin on his face, Hyde did not dispute the doctor's choice. He led them into a hall, thin and narrow, and replaced the red dress and the hat with his ordinary shirt and pants and cloak, returning the dress to its rightful owner in a matter of seconds and promising to return soon enough. Yet another spike of jealousy ran through Jekyll, but he said nothing more as Hyde took them out of the building. Hyde's face was blank and difficult to understand, and with his hair now loose to cover his eyes, Jekyll did not know what to make of his demeanour.

As soon as they were enough a distance away, Hyde stopped suddenly, and dragged them both into an empty alleyway, hidden well in the damp and the darkness of the setting sun. There was an apprehension suddenly in Jekyll's heart, one that so painfully felt like a disloyalty, but it was one that disappeared when Hyde fronted about with a great grin, his eyes shining, and his manner loud and wild. "Jekyll, oh dear, you've eyes so much like mine," Hyde said, in an awed voice, as he took the doctor's face into his hands and stroked his cheeks very gently.

Confused, Jekyll asked, "What? Eyes?"

"Yes!" Hyde said, loud and excited, "That glare you gave to my friends, love, and your hostile tone, and how you made to follow me whenever I tried to leave — oh, you'd think it disgraceful to feel like that, won’t you? Well, I don't care, for it's thrilling, yes, very thrilling to see you jealous, my dear!" He giggled again, sounding either like a gleeful child or a mad man, and threw his arms tight around Jekyll's shoulders.

Jekyll, however much he liked Hyde's touch, was only more confused by his lover's words. Surely, hostility and jealousy — surely they were not welcome in a relationship, and surely they were not cause for as much celebration as Hyde was making. He told Hyde so, and added, "I promise that I do trust you, Edward, love, but oh, it's an ugly feeling —a shameful one indeed!— and I don't think I like it so much."

Hyde made a small sound in his throat like the tinkle of very tiny bells. "Of course you don't," said he, very fondly indeed, but with a mocking in his voice still. "Those silly gentlemanly values of yours, isn't it? Well, no matter, for surely your partner's opinion matters quite a bit more than the rules of your bachelor friends, yes? And I say that I like this jealousy of yours, as long as it doesn't go too far — it's very refreshing to see you take what you want! It's a very small step to be sure, but—"

"Edward?" Jekyll asked, and Hyde raised an eyebrow. His face was very close to Jekyll's.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Jekyll said, and pressed a hard kiss against his lover, pushing him against the wall of the alleyway, much to Hyde's evident surprise. Well, Jekyll couldn't blame him. Too often, Hyde took charge in their relationship, in part because he enjoyed leading in their romantic and sexual endeavours, and in part because Jekyll often was too afraid to take more than he was allowed to. Yes, Hyde was a pliable man, in the word's best sense, but Jekyll feared, very strongly, that he might push the man beyond his limits and earn his disgust and hatred, rather than his love and care.

The kiss left Hyde breathless, as he sagged against the wall like a sack of corn, supported only because Jekyll held him up by his waist, though it did not leave him without feeling. He wore a grin still, sweet like a tiger, and through his ragged breaths, he said, "Well, doctor. I rather like this side of you." He put his hands to Jekyll's chest, and there he could feel the heart there, pounding in earnest, telling always the truth even when Jekyll could not bear it.

"It's only thanks to you that I can show it," Jekyll growled, low and hoarse as he found Hyde's mouth with his own again. There was great risk to their situation, and he was sure that come the following morning, he would bow his head in shame, but in the moment, Jekyll could not find in him to feel guilt. Then, as he moved to bite roughly at Hyde's neck, he hissed, "You are a horrible, terrible influence on me, Edward, sent by the Devil himself to break every good way and manner I have learned in my life, and I only love you too much for it."

Hyde gave a high, shrill laugh, holding tightly to Jekyll's arms so he didn't fall over. There was a great tide of excitement in his heart to see Jekyll so free, so honest, so willing to take when so often he was all to adorably bashful. "You flatter me," he said, and said nothing more as Jekyll kissed him again. His hands and his body, however, did plenty of talking on his behalf.

It was a fair bit later, maybe half an hour later, when Jekyll eventually calmed down some, his face burning in both excitement and shame, and Hyde giggled near uncontrollably at the memory. "Henry, you rabbit," he said, his laughter not calming down even as they left the alley and began the walk to Hyde's house, and Jekyll grumbled as he swatted at Hyde's arm. "I did not think you would have the courage. Though then again, I'd thought for sure that you would faint when I took you to the brothel."

"Hush, Edward, or I'll push you against the nearest wall and undress you before all of Soho," said Jekyll, but rather than silence, it only earned him a startled laugh from Hyde.

The man, on his side, shook his head fondly, and as discreetly as was possible for Edward Hyde, he took Jekyll's hand for a second and squeezed tight. "I really am a terrible influence on you, aren't I?" he said, though he sounded very much like he was proud of it, rather than regretful. And very deservedly, too, for even Jekyll himself could not bring himself to regret his actions and feelings just yet. It was very likely that someday soon, he would hang his in shame and stand aghast at his actions, but for the moment, he was rather thrilled.

Thrilled, because it was a pleasure to have been so honest, so open, so reckless, and then have his lover celebrate it. Of course, there was a heady feeling in the defiance of his usual charmed and polite manner alone, and, like his violent thoughts, it brought him a shudder so electrifying he thought he might be faint, but there was an even greater pleasure that he, once upon a time, would not have thought of. For if violence was so sweet, and defiance was so tempting, surely there was no greater stir of emotion, for there could be no worse sin short of lust. But there was, and it was great, not only for its lack of any true sinfulness, but also because it played into both his natures, evil and selfish, as well as kind and giving.

No, the greatest thrill was not the boldness in and of itself, and certainly it was not the thought of it that made him shiver so. No, no indeed, for the greatest quiver of delight was in seeing his lover so proud and so welcoming of him, of his every impulse and his every evil, accepting all too easily and happily every shameful thing that Jekyll had, for all his life, been so afraid of. Hyde seemed to glow, almost, in pride, whenever Jekyll could be fully honest with himself, and that — that was the best pleasure of the affair.

"Edward," Jekyll said suddenly, voice hoarse and low and full of emotion, as soon as they were in Hyde's house and out of the view of everyone they did not care about. "Edward, I — I love you."

There was no response, for a few seconds, save Hyde suddenly drawing a long and shuddering breath. And then, equally as suddenly as Jekyll's proclamation, Hyde cried out, complainingly, "You can't say that! Not like that!" he screamed, and turning to look fully at him, Jekyll saw a dark blush burning from Hyde's chest, where it was visible from his shirt, to the very tips of his ears. "You fool, warn me next time if you're going to be so — so disgustingly saccharine! I've a reputation to maintain, too, though given, it's much more fun that your silly protocols, and — and — oh, Jekyll, you fool!"

Hyde, very decidedly, rounded on him with his cheeks a deep red, and it was very apparent that he was between grinning like an idiot or growling like a common dog. "I love you too, you absolute pedant!" he shrieked, and he could not shriek much more after that, for Jekyll was quick to capture his mouth in a kiss. Hyde, on his side, did not seem opposed to being silenced, if only because he equally desperately grabbed at his lover and led them further into the house. After all, he was not a man known for hesitation or doubt, and he was known for being very forward and taking when he so wished to. His nimble fingers sank beneath the doctor's shirt and trousers, and his head spun as Jekyll groaned under his touch—

"I am damned," Jekyll gasped, as he pushed Hyde into the stairs, not bothering to try and ascend them. And Hyde grinned his beautiful lecherous grin, eyes twinkling the most luminous, most sweetly toxic green imaginable. 

"Damned, indeed," said Hyde, "damned and oh, so beautiful."


End file.
